Malin comme un singe
by Samana110
Summary: Une petite histoire sans suite du couple Gohan et Videl. C'est la première fois que je fais une histoire aussi lemon donc soyez indulgent :) Mais ATTENTION: TRÈS LEMON ! Et pas en mode vite fait :p J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'en ferais d'autres comme ça. (court et lemon)


Après avoir vécu de nombreuses attaques ces dernières années; l'arrivée des saiyans, le carnage des cyborgs, le Cell Game, et plus récemment la destruction de la planète par Buu, la Terre retrouvait le calme et ses habitants vivaient de nouveau une vie heureuse. Bien qu'une grande partie de la mémoire des terriens fut effacée suite aux horreurs infligées par Majin Buu, ils en gardaient pourtant le souvenir de la glorieuse victoire d'Hercule; le beau, fort et charismatique Hercule Satan !

Ainsi personne ne connaissait la véritable identité de leurs héros, qui n'étaient autre que la bande des saiyans et leurs amis. Néanmoins, Hercule éprouvait une profonde reconnaissance envers cette bande d'amis, avec qui il avait finalement créé des liens d'amitié, et qui avait accepté de lui donner toute la gloire de cet exploit. De plus, c'est à lui que revenait la lourde tâche de s'occuper du gentil Buu, plus ou moins civilisé. Au grand désespoir de Videl, sa charmante fille unique, qui devait maintenant reprendre le fil de sa vie d'étudiante, tout en apprenant à vivre avec un monstre passif sous le même toit qu'elle. Malgré qu'elle ressortait de cette expérience grandit... Après tout, elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis, acceptée au sein de cette bande si extraordinaire ! Et plus important, sa relation avec son tendre Gohan avait tellement avancée… Elle lui avait exprimé tous ses sentiments sans pudeur, serte sous la pression de le perdre à nouveau, mais elle l'avait fait. Et depuis ce jour leur relation s'était développée petit à petit.

Les vacances scolaires étaient enfin finies, au grand malheur de certains étudiants. Mais ce malheur faisait le bonheur d'un grand nombre d'étudiants, tel que Gohan et Videl. Ils allaient revoir leurs chers amis Eresa et Sharpner, et d'autres camarades de classe. Mais ils étaient surtout pressés de se revoir mutuellement ! Bien qu'en couple, ils ne se voyaient que de temps en temps. Entre les voyages diplomatiques d'Hercule qui sollicitait toujours la présence de sa fille, et les cours d'été de Gohan sous les ordres de sa mère, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas profité suffisamment de leur couple.

Videl fut la première arrivée sur le toit du lycée, elle se doutait qu'il aurait un peu de retard, connaissant la tête en l'air de son petit-ami. Mais celui-ci ne l'a fit pas pour autant patienter une éternité. Une fois posé sur le toit, il désactiva sa montre gadget et se dévêtit de sa tenue de Great Saiyan Man.

Les deux adolescents laissaient apparaître un immense sourire sur leur visage. Videl fut la première à bouger, sautant dans les bras de son tendre. Gohan se contenta de la rattraper en la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué." exprima Gohan en embrassant sa belle dans un baiser tendre et passionné. Videl en avait des papillons plein la tête. Au cours de ses nombreux voyages, elle n'avait attendu que ce moment.

"Et moi, je t'ai manqué ?" demanda Gohan après avoir détaché ses lèvres de celles de sa bien-aimée. Son regard traduisait une certaine taquinerie, accentuée par le ton de sa voix.

"Tu connais la réponse, crétin !" bouda Videl, comprenant qu'il voulait lui faire dire tout haut ce qu'elle gardait pour elle. Bien que leur relation avait décollée, elle n'allait surement pas mettre sa fierté de côté ! Et visiblement, cette réponse convenait parfaitement à Gohan. Il l'adorait comme ça !

"Tu viens avec moi, j'aimerais poser des affaires dans mon casier pour être tranquille toute l'année." proposa Videl en se détachant de Gohan, avec regret.

"Je veux bien y passer moi aussi. Ne serait-ce que pour poser mon déjeuner pour ce midi."

Videl embrassa une dernière fois son saiyan adoré, puis au moment de passer la porte du toit, elle s'arrêta net en entendant Gohan exprimer un bruit de douleur derrière elle. Tenant la main de Videl, Gohan la lâcha pour se tenir le ventre avec ses deux mains.

"Gohan ! Ça ne va pas ?!" s'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune femme.

"Je sais pas, j'ai comme une crampe tout à coup… Bordel ça fait mal !"

"Tu as mal au ventre ? Aux intestins ? Tu as mangé quelque chose qui aurait pu te rendre malade ?" commença à inspecter Videl en le tenant dans ses bras.

"Attends… Je sens que ça s'en va…" commença à se soulager Gohan.

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui c'est bon, enfin je crois." tout en se redressant et en relâchant la pression sur son ventre. "C'est bizarre... "

"On ferait mieux de t'emmener à l'infirmerie."

"Le jour de la rentrée ? Non hors de question, et puis tu vois bien que c'est passé."

"Oui mais-" Videl fut interrompu par Gohan qui prit son menton avec ses deux doigts.

"Je te promets que si ça recommence, j'irais directement voir un médecin." Il embrassa tendrement sa belle pour la rassurer et repris sa main. "Allez, on va aux casiers !"

Cela ne convenait pas à Videl, mais si Gohan lui avait promit, il le ferait vraiment. Ils passèrent ensemble au casier, en se tenant toujours la main. De toute évidence, tous les étudiants des couloirs stoppaient leurs activités pour voir ce nouveau couple très surprenant, provoquant des envieux et des jaloux.

Ils croisèrent Eresa en approche de la première salle de cours, cette dernière se jeta sur sa meilleure amie, sans plus de surprise.

"Videl chérie ! Tu m'as trop manqué !" s'exclama Eresa en serrant très fort son amie dans les bras. "Salut Eresa, je vois que tu te portes bien." fit Videl, toute gênée par ce câlin.

"Salut Gohan, alors comme ça on profite que je ne sois pas avec vous pour me piquer ma meilleure amis pendant les vacances !" s'enjoua Eresa en relâchant petit à petit l'étreinte.

"Je l'avais déjà prévenu, j'ai oublié de te prévenir." expliqua-t-elle à Gohan, un peu désolée.

"Ho, pas de soucis ! Elle l'aurait su de toute façon." dit Gohan très flatté que sa petite-amie n'ait pas tenu pour tout raconter à sa meilleure amie.

"Alors pour moi, votre couple n'est pas encore officiel, tant que je ne vous aurais pas vu vous embrasser ! Allez un bisou !" s'enjoua de plus belle la blonde en poussant la petite brune contre Gohan.

"Il en ait pas question !" s'énerva Videl tandis que le couple virait au rouge.

"S'il te plaît Videl, juste un tout petit. Après je ne vous embêterais plus."

Oula, Eresa avait tendu une perche que Videl n'allait surement pas laisser passer. Son amie pouvait se montrer très insistante quand elle avait quelque chose dans la tête. Mais si elle acceptait d'embrasser Gohan, elle avait des chances de ne plus avoir à subir ses caprices.

"Tu promets que tu ne nous demanderas plus rien après ça ?" insista Videl, très malicieusement.

"Promis !" affirma Eresa sans réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait.

Videl se tourna vers Gohan qui ne savait plus quoi dire, le pauvre.

"On fait un petit bisou, et on est tranquille pour un moment. Ça te va ?"

"Heu je crois…" ne su pas quoi répondre le grand brun.

Videl agrippa la chemise que son petit-ami, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa timidement.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en public, ils sentirent leur cœur battre à cent à l'heure, même une fois le baiser fini:

"Ça y est, satisfait ?" rétorqua Videl, un peu énervée mais surtout gênée.

Eresa avait des étoiles plein les yeux. "Vous êtes trop mignons !"

"Bon c'est fini, allons en classe avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place." se hâta Videl, en rentrant avec Eresa et en laissant Gohan un peu en retard. Ce dernier s'apprêtant à rentrer dans la salle, s'immobilisa à cause d'une nouvelle douleur dans son ventre. Il garda sa douleur pour lui, ne voulant inquiéter Videl mais cela devenait vraiment inquiétant. Au cours des vacances, il avait ressenti des poussées d'adrénaline non expliquées et par moment il avait des vertiges. Ces symptômes n'avaient aucun sens ! Serait-ce des séquelles provoquées par la libération de ses pouvoirs par le Vieux Kaïo Shin ?

Gohan ne se posa pas plus de questions et rentra dans la salle pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée et avant qu'elle ne remarque son retard. Sharpner était là lui aussi, déjà installé et réservant trois places. Bien que sa délicate attention fut remerciée par ses amis, ce dernier regardait Videl et Gohan avec rancune. Visiblement, il était au courant de leur couple lui aussi. Et la rumeur n'allait que vite se répandre puisque des camarades de classe les dévisageaient déjà du regard. L'année scolaire risquait d'être très longue à ce rythme là.

"Videl et Gohan, cette année vous vous installez l'un à côté de l'autre !" s'exclama haut et fort Eresa.

Merci, ça passera encore moins inaperçu comme ça. Pensa Gohan, un peu agacé d'être regardait comme une attraction. Il comprit très vite que ses sentiments étaient partagés par Videl qui exprimait un regard froid à quiconque la regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Au moins il était avec elle, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Ces vacances ont été une vraie torture pour lui bien qu'il avait préféré garder ça pour lui pour ne pas inquiéter Videl et pour éviter les taquineries de sa famille...

Les cours de la matinée se déroulèrent bien, et Gohan ne ressentit aucune nouvelle douleur. Peut-être une fois avoir mangé, ça irait mieux ! Tous les étudiants sortirent de la salle avec hâte, tandis que Gohan et Videl s'attendaient mutuellement. Eresa les raccompagna à la sortie, sachant qu'ils mangeaient toujours tous les deux.

"Bon appétit les amoureux, et surtout ne faites pas de cochonneries !" taquina Eresa avec un clin d'oeil.

"Arrêtes de dire des choses comme ça !" s'exclama Videl, visiblement troublée par cette réflexion.

"Tu confirmes ce que je pensais, vous ne l'avez pas encore fait !" ricanait Eresa.

Comment ça, avoir fait quoi ? s'interrogea Gohan. "Tu es très galant Gohan ! C'est très bien. Mais je suis sûre que tu serais très content si Videl s'offrait complètement à toi ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà imaginée nue, petit coquin." poursuivit Eresa sans faire attention à Videl juste à côté.

Videl ne dit rien mais adressa un regard noir à son amie qui comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. La bonde commença à faire demi-tour par peur et Videl donna un sacré coup de pied dans les fesses de son amie qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de douleur lors de l'impact. Alors que son amie s'éloignait à toute vitesse, Gohan lui finit par comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Imaginer Videl nue… Cette image perturba le jeune homme qui tituba, complètement déstabilisé. Cette idée ne le dégoûtait pas, bien au contraire, mais voir Videl nue impliquait sûrement de… Il ne devait pas y penser. Il s'était interdit toutes les vacances d'avoir ce genre d'idées.

Alors que Gohan était devenue plus que rouge, Videl prit sa main et l'entraîna sans attendre en direction des casiers. Mais Gohan dû lâcher aussitôt sa douce main, une nouvelle vague de douleur le traversa, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa marche.

"Gohan ?!" s'inquiéta aussitôt Videl en voyant son visage déformé par la douleur. "Ça recommence ?"

Mais cette fois-ci, Gohan ne sentit pas que le mal de ventre, il eut des vertiges comme pendant les vacances. Et par peur d'avoir des poussées d'adrénalines dans un lieu public, il décida de foncer sur le toit sans s'expliquer davantage et en évitant de toucher quoi que ce soit sur son chemin. Videl ne pu rien dire de plus, et se mit à le poursuivre au mieux qu'elle pouvait. En arrivant au toit, Gohan fit voler la porte sans le vouloir. C'était bien des poussées d'adrénaline !

"Gohan !" poursuivit Videl un petit peu à la traîne, en remarquant l'état de son partenaire et de la porte.

Le jeune saiyan avait les yeux vitreux à cause de ses vertiges, il ne tenait même plus debout. Il s'était finalement affaissé contre le rebord du toit, en haletant de douleur.

Videl tenta de s'approcher de lui mais celui-ci lui hurla de ne pas s'approcher.

"J'ai des poussées d'adrénalines que je ne peux pas expliquer, ni contrôler. Tu ne dois surtout pas m'approcher, je pourrais te faire du mal !"

"Mais Gohan il faut faire quelque chose, appeler de l'aide je ne sais pas moi !"

Alors que Gohan s'apprêtait à dire ses instructions à Videl, il hurla de douleur, la sentant de plus en plus intense. Il se sentait étrange, c'était comme si quelque chose se transformait en lui… Il n'en pouvait plus !

Désobéissant délibérément aux ordres, Videl se rua sur son tendre pour tenir sa tête contre elle. Ne faisant pas attention que la tête de Gohan se retrouvait contre sa poitrine; n'écoutant que son cœur qui avait peur de le perdre. Elle laissa même couler des larmes contre ses joues, complètement impuissante.

Alors que Gohan étouffait ses cris contre les généreuses formes de sa brune adorée, il finit par sentir la douleur se centrer dans le bas de son dos. Ne pouvant plus bouger, il était venu à prier dans ses pensées pour que cela cesse. Petit à petit, la douleur finit par se dissiper, laissant du répit au saiyan qui soupira de soulagement.

"Gohan…?" toujours inquiète mais sentant que la tempête était enfin passée.

Gohan se contenta de renifler la délicieuse odeur de sa douce, ne sachant toujours pas où il était placé.

"Heu… Gohan ?" cette fois-ci la voix de Videl était plus hésitante et un peu tremblante. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et comprit à ce contacte si doux et moue qu'il se trouvait contre sa poitrine. Il s'exclama de surprise et de gêne, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il se sentait encore engourdit suite à toute cette perturbation, mais il pouvait de nouveau bouger et avait retrouvé sa lucidité. Cependant, le regard de Videl n'était pas furieux ou gêné, mais traduisait une parfaite incompréhension.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" s'interrogea Gohan.

"Une queue…"

"Hein ?" puis Gohan tourna sa tête et tomba nez à nez avec une queue de singe qui n'était autre que la sienne.

"QUOI ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Je l'avais perdu depuis des années ! Ça repousse pas comme ça !"

"Comment ça "ça ne repousse pas" ? Tu vas me dire que c'est normal !" gronda Videl, de plus en plus affolée.

"C'est une queue de saiyan, on en a une dès notre naissance mais on me l'avait arraché quand j'étais tout petit. C'était trop dangereux."

"Dangereux ? Il manquait plus que ça ! Cette queue est dangereuse ?"

"En fait, nous les saiyans, nous nous transformons en gorille géant les soirs de pleine lune et on ne se contrôle plus. Il faut absolument que je m'en débarrasse !"

L'idée d'un gorille géant détruisant tout sur son passage horrifia Videl, tout ça à cause d'une simple queue ? Mais bon, plus rien ne l'étonnait maintenant.

"Mais sinon tu vas mieux ?"

"Je crois que oui, visiblement mes symptômes étaient dus par la poussée de ma queue." informa Gohan.

"Attends tu as dit des symptômes, tu en avais conscience et tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

"Je voulais pas t'inquiéter, j'ai eu des vertiges et des poussées d'adrénalines pendant les vacances et les mal-de-ventres sont arrivés uniquement ce matin."

"Et tes parents sont au courant ?"

"Pas vraiment…"

"C'est pas sérieux ! Tu dois rentrer chez toi et vite !"

"Mais je ne veux pas Videl !" se mit à se plaindre Gohan comme un enfant gâté.

"C'est juste la rentrée, c'est pas la fin du monde."

"Mais j'avais hâte de passer du temps avec toi !" finit par lâcher Gohan sous le pression. Ce qui interrompu Videl, très touchée par ces mots.

"Je comprends, moi aussi je veux passer du temps avec toi, j'avais même prévu de t'inviter chez moi après les cours pour avoir un petit moment rien que toi et moi... Mais ta queue ?"

"Je peux la cacher pendant les cours, il ne reste que 3 heures de cours." Sur ces mots, Gohan enroula sa queue contre son buste, visiblement il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de sa queue.

"Là n'est pas la question, tu l'as dit toi même, cette queue est dangereuse. Et vu la crise que tu as eut, on n'est jamais trop prudent."

Gohan se rapprocha hâtivement vers Videl, réduisant l'écart entre les deux adolescents.

"Pitié Videl, je veux rester et passer du temps avec toi. S'il le faut j'arrache ma queue tout de suite !" Avant que Videl n'eut d'objection, Gohan saisit sa queue de singe à deux mains et commença à serrer pour l'arracher. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de serrer plus fort, qu'il s'écroula sur Videl, perdant toutes ses forces. La jeune femme ne s'attendant pas à cela, se laissa emporter sous le poids de Gohan qui reposait sa tête sur le ventre de la brune. Cette position empêchant tout le bas du corps de Videl de bouger.

"Bon sang Gohan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ?! T'es super lourd, je ne peux plus bouger." s'agita Videl, impuissante face à cela. Gohan n'était pas encore inconscient mais avait sentit toute sa puissance absorbée. Il en avait oublié les effets de cette queue...

"Je peux pas l'arracher, quand je la serre je perds mon énergie. Essaie toi s'il te plait." demanda Gohan avec fatigue.

"L'arracher ? Mais c'est horrible !"

"Il le faut Videl !"

Elle finit par se résilier, de toute façon il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. N'étant pas bloquée du haut du corps, elle devait d'abord essayer d'attraper la queue qui se trouvait un peu loin pour sa portée. Elle finit enfin par la saisir mais ne força pas aussitôt. La queue de singe était douce finalement… Et imaginer Gohan avec une petite queue de singe était plutôt mignon, il fallait bien l'avouer. Comme une peluche, Videl eut la curiosité de la caresser légèrement mais la réaction de Gohan n'eut pas l'effet attendu. Il se mit à trembler de tout son corps, comme si un violent frisson lui avait traversé le corps, s'en suivit d'un petit gémissement étouffé par le saiyan.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Gohan difficilement en respirant de plus en plus fort. Videl trouvait ça plutôt rigolo finalement, et son côté sadique prit le dessus, car après tout ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire mal…

"Dit moi, tout à l'heure tu m'as promis de voir l'infirmière si tu avais de nouveau mal au ventre, mais si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse…" fit Videl avec son air le plus malicieux et le plus sadique.

"Où tu veux en venir ?" demanda Gohan, calmé par la première vague mais voyant le regard de Videl et son petit sourire au coin du visage. Elle fait la même tête que Végéta quand il a un truc derrière la tête...

"Je veux en venir que j'ai un peu envie de jouer avec toi pour ne pas m'avoir écouté." taquina Videl en commençant de nouveau à caresser la queue. Donc on va faire un petit jeu, je vais te poser des questions, si tu ne réponds pas ou si la réponse est un mensonge, alors gare à toi !

"T'as pas le droit !" s'inquiéta Gohan, sachant que Videl était prête à tout ! Mais cette réponse ne convenait pas à Videl, qui décida de caresser gentiment. Un gémissement masqué en grognement se fit entendre et Gohan s'agrippa davantage aux hanches de Videl.

Suppliant d'arrêter, le saiyan sentait une ennivrance, non désagréable, mais qui suscitait son excitation.

"Alors tu as eu mal au ventre à quel moment aujourd'hui ?" poursuivit Videl.

"Quand j'étais avec toi sur le toit, avant d'entrer dans la salle avec Eresa et quand on est sorti de cours." répondu Gohan au tac-au-tac sans réfléchir.

"Je vois… C'est bizarre que ça t'est fait mal à chaque fois qu'on était ensemble." mijota Videl avec sa grande perspicacité.

"Pitié Videl arrête ça, je me sens bizarre…" tenta désespérément Gohan, sentant qu'il risquait de perdre la tête à tout moment.

"Suivant, tu as dit que les saiyans ont une queue dès la naissance, donc ça veut dire que si jamais on a des enfants, ils risquent aussi d'en avoir une ?" cette question surprit tellement Gohan qu'il redressa sa tête et fixa sa bien-aimée dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

"Tu imagines vraiment avoir des enfants avec moi ?" demanda-il maladroitement, mais son regard évoquait une profonde tendresse et de l'envie.

"Et alors ?!" s'exclama Videl en comprenant, un peu trop tard, ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle caressa de nouveau la queue pour ne plus avoir à confronter le regard de Gohan. Bien qu'un nouveau grognement de plaisir se dégagea du saiyan qui se resserra contre le corps de Videl, un petit rire s'en suivit, un rire joyeux et pour le moins inattendu. Ce qui agaça Videl qui décida de monter d'un cran dans ses questions.

"Alors tu veux jouer à ça ! Très bien je vais te poser la même question qu'Eresa alors !" la référence à la blonde inquiéta Gohan car ce nom impliquait des questions très osées, limites déplacées. "Tu m'as déjà imaginé nue ?" taquina Videl, bien qu'une fois la question posée, elle s'étonna de ne pas vouloir entendre la réponse.

"Je n'y répondrais pas !" s'affola-il Après tout, que pensera-t-elle de lui s'il répondait positivement ? Peut-être devrait-il mentir et répondre par la négative ? Et puis c'était quand même pas de sa faute si Videl était aussi jolie et qu'elle obsédé son esprit jour comme nuit !

"Tu sais très bien qu'aucune réponse implique que je sois encore plus sadique ?" taquina Videl, sachant qu'au fond, elle préférait que Gohan s'abstienne de réponse. Le silence du jeune homme fut en sa faveur, libre à elle de se montrer la plus sadique possible !

Cette fois-ci, Videl tenta en vain d'atteindre la base de sa queue de singe, peut-être que les "chatouilles" seraient plus intenses par là. Baissant sa garde, Videl ne put riposter, elle fut basculée en arrière, complètement couchée sur le dos. Son état de surprise provoqua de perdre la queue. Elle ne sentit pas le choc de sa tête contre le sol mais sentit une main la retenir à l'arrière. En rouvrant les yeux, elle vit Gohan, au dessus d'elle, la fixant directement dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux d'un noir profond semblait comme fou. Ne détachant pas son attention du regard, elle réalisa que l'écart entre leur visage se réduisait petit à petit jusqu'à ce que Videl sente le souffle chaud du saiyan contre ses lèvres. Ces joues devinrent rouges, elle sentait sa tête tourner de plus en plus et surtout ses lèvres la brûlaient.

Dépêche toi de m'embrasser ! S'impatienta Videl, sur le bord de l'explosion.

Gohan ne tenait plus, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Contrairement aux baisers de cette matinée, ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, rien de timide… Il est ardent, langoureux, voir bestiale ! Videl ressentait toute la passion de Gohan dans ce baiser, à en perdre haleine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant les devant, et elle adorait ça ! La main de Gohan qui agrippait la tête de sa tendre, se mit à caresser ses cheveux fins et doux; tandis que sa deuxième continuait à le faire tenir en équilibre au-dessus de Videl, de peur de l'écraser avec son poids.

Gohan fut tout à coup surpris lorsqu'il sentit les jambes de Videl se desserrer pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Leur proximité se faisait de plus en plus dangereuse, il n'avait jamais osé aller aussi loin, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Son excitation était trop forte, il devait s'arrêter ! Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et pas à cause de sa queue de singe…

Dans un mouvement désespéré, Gohan prit appuie sur ses genoux et tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de Videl. Mais elle était trop entraînée, elle ne céda nullement. Maladroitement, Gohan rapprocha le corps de la jeune femme, et l'intimité de cette dernière vint toucher sensiblement l'entrejambe du saiyan.

Pris de panique, le guerrier détacha ses lèvres de sa douce, avec regret, et pu se dégager totalement de son emprise. Videl n'était pas naît de la dernière pluie, elle avait bien senti quelque chose de dur contre son point sensible. Et la réaction de son petit-ami confirma ses soupçons. Elle ne s'était pas du tout préparée à une telle situation !

Elle finit par se redresser et vit un Gohan complètement rouge et perdu, cachant maladroitement le devant de son pantalon. Videl ne sachant pas quoi dire, détourna timidement son regard.

"C-C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer autant avec ma… Enfin tu sais quoi !" s'énerva Gohan par peur de dégoûter la fille qui possédait son cœur. "Je te jure que je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon, et je suis prêt à tout pour me rattraper." supplia-t-il avec tristesse et regret. Videl finit enfin par trouver les mots suite à cette avalanche de remords.

"Tu as raison, c'est de ma faute, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, sinon tu ne te serais pas arrêté… Et puis c'est naturel non ?" s'étonna elle-même, avait-elle dit cela pour se persuader elle-même ? D'ailleurs comment allait-elle finir sa journée de cours avec sa lingerie aussi humide ? Gohan n'était pas le seul à devoir cacher son excitation…

Gohan sentait qu'il commençait à se calmer, et décida de détendre l'atmosphère. Il s'approcha de Videl et la redressa en la tenant dans ses bras. Une fois debout, il la serra tendrement contre lui, murmurant dans son oreille le plus calmement possible:

"Je t'aime Videl, et c'est ça ma plus grosse faiblesse." sur ces mots, la petite brune s'agrippa à la chemise de Gohan et répondit:

"Moi aussi je t'aime gros bêta !"

Se remettant petit à petit de ces émotions, Gohan retrouva le sens des priorités.

"Tu sais, on n'a toujours pas mangé !" ce qui amusa immédiatement Videl. Gohan enroula sa queue de singe autour de sa taille et la cacha sous sa chemise. Une fois le problème caché, ils retournèrent ensemble dans les couloirs pour récupérer leur déjeuner dans les casiers.

Le repas s'était bien fini, aucune allusion aux précédents événements n'avait été faite, mais cela continuait à hanter l'esprit des adolescents pendant les cours de l'après-midi. Gohan se sentait toujours gêné et coupable de son acte déplacé, il devait être encore plus vigilant. Et avec cette queue de singe, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger ! Il savait ce que ressentait Videl pour lui, et leurs sentiments étaient réciproques ! Mais Videl ne supporterait pas d'avoir une relation qui avance trop vite, et il n'était tout simplement pas assez expérimenté sur la chose pour se considérer comme prêt à franchir le pas, ou non !

Videl jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil à son voisin, discrètement bien sûr ! Elle voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait ! Et en même temps il y avait de quoi… Il n'y avait pas que Gohan qui avait franchit les limites, elle aussi et elle y avait aidé ! De plus, elle s'était étonnée d'aimer ça, et si elle avait écouté son cœur, elle aurait supplié Gohan de ne pas s'arrêter… Mais bon sang elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, si ? En même temps, elle était tombée amoureuse, ce qu'elle aurait cru impossible il y a trois mois ! Tout était de la faute de Gohan, il était vraiment trop beau, trop gentil, trop… parfait pour qu'elle puisse lui résister ! Sous ces pensées, Videl ressenti une vague de chaleur, similaire à celle auparavant, envahir tout son corps. Ces vacances loin de lui l'avait rendu complètement folle ! Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Les cours furent enfin terminés, cela fut une éternité pour les amoureux. Comme pour ce midi, ils s'attendèrent mutuellement et sortirent de la salle avec Eresa et Sharpner.

"Alors les amoureux ? Vous allez faire quoi ce soir ? Puisqu'on n'a pas encore de devoir, vous allez surement en profiter ?" taquina Eresa, plein de sous entendus.

"Tu t'arrêtes jamais toi !" s'irrita Videl.

"Mais c'est pas une honte Videl, après tout si vous vous aimez vraiment, ça devrait se faire tout seul. Et si vous êtes sincères l'un envers l'autre et que vous restez naturel entre vous, ça devrait se faire sans vous forcer. Vous vous aimez oui ou merde ! C'est exprimer son amour et surtout on ne fait qu'un !"

"Ne faire qu'un ?" interrogea Gohan s'imaginant une fusion.

"Bah tu sais, c'est une forme d'union, où vos corps entrent en contacte et où vous oubliez tout ce qui se passe autour de vous ! Vous ne faites qu'un et vous êtes dans votre bulle." s'amusait à expliquer Eresa à l'innocent Gohan.

"Arrête Eresa, s'il te plaît. Ne vas pas mettre la pression à Gohan et encore moins lui donner des mauvaises idées !" s'interposa Videl en voyant l'attention que son petit-ami apportait à cette discussion.

"Ok ! Mais fait moi plaisir Gohan, garde ça toujours sur toi !" s'amusa Eresa en posant dans la main de Gohan un préservatif. "Comme ça pas d'accident !"

"Eresa !" cette fois-ci Videl avait viré au rouge si soudainement que ses yeux lui brûlaient le visage. A côté, Gohan continuait de regarder le petit objet dans sa main, sans comprendre quoi que soit.

"C'est un préservatif imbécile !" expliqua Sharpner au dessus de son épaule, avec un air arrogant.

Cette réflexion réveilla Gohan qui comprit enfin, grâce à ses cours en biologie, à quoi cela servait. Il s'empressa de cacher l'objet dans sa poche de pantalon, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne voit ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

"Non sérieusement Gohan, garde ça toujours sur toi. Ça peut arriver n'importe quand et sans protection vous risquez gros. Donc même si tu dois garder ça sur toi pendant un an, ne le quitte pas." expliqua Eresa plus sérieusement cette fois-ci. Finalement, Videl comprit que son amie ne faisait que de s'inquiéter et il était vrai qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les relations de couple à la légère.

"Merci Eresa, mais je t'en rendrais un en échange."

"Comme tu veux, en plus je t'en ai passé une de bonne qualité et pour grande taille donc y a de quoi s'amuser !" ça y est l'air sérieux d'Eresa avait de nouveau disparu… Quoique elle était sérieuse en disant ça… "Allez à demain les amoureux !" fit Eresa en partant de son côté, de même pour Sharpner.

Le couple se retrouvait de nouveau seul, au milieu des couloirs.

"Je te raccompagne chez toi ?" proposa Gohan galamment.

"Je veux bien oui !" acquiesça Videl en se dirigeant vers le toit du lycée.

Une fois sur le toit, Gohan mit son costume de Great Saiyan Man, sans prendre soin de cacher sa queue de singe cette fois-ci et s'envola aux côtés de Videl en faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite. En arrivant enfin chez elle, ils se posèrent directement à l'arrière de la cours, sous le balcon de la chambre de Videl.

"Bon bah voilà… Premier jour d'école très chargé !" s'amusa Gohan en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Mais Videl ne voulait pas que cette première journée s'arrête aussi vite. Elle n'avait pas assez profité de lui.

"Ça te dirait de rentrer un peu ?" demanda Videl simplement, le plus neutre possible.

"Je sais pas trop, j'ai cette queue à m'occuper…" fit Gohan, très désolé de la situation.

"Ha…" Gohan vit l'air très déçu de Videl, lui non plus ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle. Peut-être qu'un petit écart ne serait pas trop grave.

"C'est d'accord, je veux bien rester. Après tout, comme l'a dit Eresa, c'est la rentrée ! Profitons de ne pas être étouffés de devoirs." cette réponse satisfaisait Videl, elle allait avoir son Gohan rien que pour elle pour au moins une ou deux heures.

Elle prit la main de son partenaire et se dirigèrent ensemble dans la maison en passant par la porte d'entrée.

"Ton père est là ?" demanda poliment Gohan.

"Non il est encore en déplacement, je suis revenu toute seule pour la rentrée."

Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Videl.

"Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici." informa Gohan, se rappelant du temps durant lequel Videl était en déplacement avec son père.

La jeune femme s'installa la première sur son lit, proposant à son invité de la rejoindre. Il se mit à ses côtés, mais ressentit de nouveau la gêne des actes passés.

"Je tiens à m'excuser de nouveau pour ce qui s'est passé sur le toit, mais je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ça !" se défendait Gohan en montrant sa queue de singe. Sur un malentendu, peut-être que Videl allait le croire ?

Mais Videl n'était pas d'humeur à parler de ça ! Elle fit une mine boudeuse en réponse, et vola un baiser au saiyan. Il ne fallut pas plus pour le saiyan pour s'attaquer de nouveau aux lèvres de sa partenaire. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce goût !

Sentant les baisers se faire plus insistants, ils entreprirent de s'embrasser langoureusement, incorporant leur langue ! Ils reprenaient leur respiration par moment, Gohan caressant le visage de sa chérie et Videl caressant le dos du jeune homme.

J'ai tellement attendu ce moment… pensa Videl avec une intense satisfaction, elle pouvait enfin sentir les lèvres de son petit-ami, ainsi que ses caresses sans risquer de se faire surprendre ou de manquer de temps.

Avant même de se perdre dans les élans de tendresse de Gohan, Videl se rappela d'un petit objectif sadique qu'elle s'était fixé auparavant. Objectif sadique ou expérience ? Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait toujours pas essayé de toucher la base de la queue de singe et Gohan se trouvait exactement dans une position favorable pour expérimenter ! Dans son élan, elle descendit discrètement sa main dans le dos du saiyan, touchant enfin au but. Elle ne fit pas attention au grognement animal que Gohan émis au simple contacte et caressa la frontière entre la queue et la peau du brun. Gohan descendit tout à coup de son petit nuage, plaquant les mains de Videl contre le lit, l'empêchant de bouger. Il ne la serrait pas, il se contentait de la bloquer. Alors que la femme entreprit d'opposer résistance en s'imposant de sa voix ferme, le son fut stoppait par un baiser inattendu; clouant définitivement le bec de la petite brune. Ce baiser était comme celui sur le toit, bestiale et brûlant de passion.

Gohan se redressa, laissant un peu de répit à Videl pour faire le point sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Gohan était sur elle, très près, et son visage… Il était rouge, haletait bruyamment, et son regard était mille fois plus fou que celui de ce midi.

"Gohan…" à peine eut-elle fini de l'appeler, qu'il se rua sur le cou de sa brune. Par surprise, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Gohan embrasser et lécher son cou.

Au mon dieu… C'est trop !

Elle respirait difficilement, cette accélération brutale de son rythme cardiaque brûla sa poitrine, elle était si faible… Sa raison lui supplia de bouger ses jambes, pour tenter de donner un coup bas à Gohan et ainsi se libérer de son emprise. Mais elle ne pouvait pas blesser l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment résister… Alors que sa raison et son cœur s'affrontaient férocement, elle sentit quelque chose de doux remonter de son ventre vers sa poitrine, sous son tee-shirt. Elle ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la chose se faufiler à travers son soutien-gorge et se frotter délicatement entre ses seins. C'était la queue de singe…

"Att...Att- " Videl ne pu de nouveau finir ses mots, envahie d'un frisson de plaisir qui la fit gémir plus fort cette fois. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle ne se serait jamais pensée aussi faible… La mignonne queue poursuivit son exploration et s'enroula tendrement autour du sein gauche de Videl, la caressa. C'était une revanche pour toutes les caresses de ce midi ?

Videl réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais ne pouvait décemment pas bouger. Gohan semblait tellement concentrait sur son cou et remonta à son oreille gauche. Videl s'abandonnait petit à petit aux caresses du saiyan et au plaisir. Les petits cris de la jeune femme continuaient à sortir sans le moindre contrôle, jusqu'à ce que la queue de singe touche plus précisément le téton gauche. Videl ne pu retenir son gémissement aigu ce qui raisonna enfin Gohan !

Il redressa sa tête et la fixa dans le bleu de ses yeux, prenant soin de retirer la queue de singe un peu trop vagabonde. Il lâcha son emprise sur les poignets de la brune, ce qui permit à Videl de protéger sa poitrine avec ses bras, par réflexe.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Videl ! Je… Je comprends pas ce qui m'a prit…" se défendait Gohan en essayant de trouver une excuse valable pour ses agissements. Videl voyait la confusion dans le regard de son petit-ami, ainsi que des traces de désirs. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là… Après être allé aussi loin, elle en voulait plus. Mais elle ignorait comment le dire à son partenaire, elle ne pourrait jamais le dire clairement…

Gohan reprenait ses esprits, et réalisa qu'il avait atteint un seuil de non retour. La solution la plus simple qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était la fuite. Il regardait de gauche à droite, se demandant si c'était mieux de partir par la porte principale, ou par la fenêtre menant au balcon de la chambre de Videl. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la petite brune qui comprit les intentions de Gohan. Elle devait faire vite avant qu'il ne parte sous l'effet de la panique. Videl agrippa un bras du saiyan, qui attira son attention. Elle le regardait avec des yeux qu'il ne pouvait traduire, elle ne disait rien mais son regard semblait vouloir parler.

"Videl ?"

"Restes si tu m'aimes vraiment." se contenta de dire Videl, d'une voix trop sexy pour les oreilles de Gohan.

"Je ne comprends pas…" fit l'innocent saiyan, en se rapprochant tant bien même du visage de Videl. La tentation était trop grande, ses lèvres appelaient de rentrer en contacte avec les siennes. Videl saisit l'occasion et pris le visage de Gohan entre ses mains, ce qui surprit le saiyan mais pas plus que lorsqu'il reçu un baiser fougueux de sa part. Il ne pouvait se débattre face à elle, même s'il se forçait à garder le contrôle cette fois-ci. Jamais deux sans trois comme on dit !

Voyant que le saiyan se retenait, Videl prit les devant en redoublant d'audace. Elle attrapa une main de Gohan et la posa sur son sein gauche.

"Mais ! V-Videl !" s'écria Gohan en essayant de s'écarter mais Videl ne le lâchait pas. "Tu dois me lâcher ! Tu veux que j'aille trop loin ?"

L'absence de réponse et le regard plein d'attente viré sur Gohan, finit enfin par faire tilte dans sa tête. Ce qui augmenta la panique du jeune homme qui savait de moins en moins comment réagir.

"Je ne sais pas…comment on fait ça Videl. Tu me prends de court."

"Contente toi de faire comme toute à l'heure. Tu laisses aller tes désirs et tu ne penses à rien d'autre."

"Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?"

"Je crois que oui." fit Videl avec une voix tremblante.

"Comment je suis censé reprendre là où je me suis arrêté ?" paniquait toujours Gohan.

"Embrasse moi, caresse moi, où tu le veux…" suggéra Videl encore très gênée par ce qu'elle disait.

Décidant d'abréger cette torture, tant pour lui comme pour elle. Il arrêta de réfléchir et s'attaqua à ses lèvres avec tendresse, puis avec rage. Il devait laisser ses désirs le guider et ses idées étaient précises.

Il l'embrassait encore et encore, Videl répondait à ses baisers sans opposer de résistance. Gohan étala ses baisers sur le cou et la joue de la jeune femme. Il eut tout à coup l'envie de lécher et mordiller gentiment son cou, et Videl commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son amour. Les mains devenant baladeuse, Gohan commençait par caresser les hanches et le ventre de Videl mais remontait petit à petit, en entraînant le tee-shirt dans son ascension. Leur halètement réciproque se faisait de plus en plus bruyant. Une main finit par atteindre un premier obstacle, un soutien gorge ! Voulant se débarrasser de ce tissue rapidement pour être plus à l'aise avec ses mains, Gohan cherchait vivement quelque chose pour le ôter sans l'arracher. Videl sentit Gohan s'énerver sur son soutien gorge et décida de l'aider en glissant sa main dans son dos. Il ne lui avait pas mentit, il n'avait aucune expérience, mais elle préférait comme ça ! Dans son élan, Videl obligea le jeune homme de se détacher d'elle pour retirer son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge mais cachait encore sa poitrine. Elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer mais malgré sa peur, elle avait confiance en lui. Elle écarta ses mains, dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse au saiyan.

Cette vue éblouissait Gohan, elle était tout simplement parfaite !

Délicieux… laissa échapper Gohan, ses pensés prenant le dessus.

Videl avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, elle ignorait les paroles de son amant, ferma les yeux et s'abandonna complètement à lui.

Le saiyan toucha timidement les seins de sa chérie, il sentait sous ses mains, son coeur battre et ça le rendait heureux. Il retira définitivement sa chemise, offrant ses muscles à sa bien-aimée. Il s'allongea sur elle, pour l'embrasser encore, frottant ses muscles contre sa poitrine. Il s'empara d'un sein, caressant et jouant avec son téton. Satisfait des petits gémissements de Videl, Gohan assouvit son appétit et embrassa le deuxième sein, laissé à l'abandon. L'embrasser lui donna un petit goût doux et sucré, accompagné du parfum naturel de Videl, qu'il adorait tant ! Il l'embrassa encore, plus précisément sur le téton et le prit totalement dans sa bouche, séchant et tétant son sein. Les gémissements se faisaient plus intense ! Au point où Videl caressa une nouvelle fois la base de la queue de singe de Gohan. Il en grogna, dévorant de plus bel sa poitrine. L'excitation des deux adolescents avait atteint le maximum, la jeune femme prit l'initiative et détacha la ceinture, le bouton et la braguette de Gohan, elle détacha également son pantalon. Elle hésita longuement et finit par plonger sa main contre l'entrejambe du saiyan. Il se détacha finalement de la poitrine de son amour, ses tétons totalement durci par l'excitation.

"Tu es prête ?" demanda Gohan, de peur d'aller trop vite.

Videl hocha de la tête comme réponse précise. Elle essayait de baisser son pantalon mais avec le stress, elle se montrait très maladroite. Gohan finit par l'aider en retirant lui même son pantalon. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Videl pour l'admirer en caleçon et l'embrassa sur le ventre. Il retira lui-même le pantalon de la petite brune et le jeta quelque part dans la pièce. Videl cachait encore sa culotte, tachée par son excitation.

"Je commence à avoir peur Gohan…" expliqua Videl d'une voix tremblante avec un grand sourire traduisant son bonheur.

"Tu veux arrêter ?" demanda-t-il à contre cœur.

"Non…" Gohan comprit que malgré sa peur, Videl était prête à tout pour lui.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, caressa sa joue pour la rassurer. Il devait prendre l'initiative pour aider Videl, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite-amie, descendant doucement sur sa culotte; ne sentant aucune résistance, il la retira délicatement sans détacher ses lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Mais une fois la culotte retirée, Gohan ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se rappela alors de ce qu'Eresa lui avait passé auparavant. Il se détacha de Videl et reprit son pantalon pour récupérer le préservatif dans l'une des poches.

"Je risque de passer pour un imbécile mais… Je ne sais pas mettre ça !" expliqua Gohan en regardant sa chérie, se grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Cependant, il ne l'avait pas encore regardée complètement nue, et en se tournant vers elle, il découvrit cet ensemble harmonieux que le corps de Videl lui offrait. Elle avait des formes généreuses, musclées et un visage adorable, le tout rendaient son corps complètement fou !

Il en était de même pour Videl qui contemplait Gohan en caleçon pour la première fois avec une érection bien visible ! Il était magnifique, parfaitement sculpté, même avec une queue de singe. Et en vue de la bosse, il cachait des attributs plus que raisonnables !

"Je peux t'aider si tu veux." proposa Videl sentant l'excitation déborder en elle. Gohan lui tendit le préservatif et s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il sentit la pression revenir, il était sur le point de franchir un cape avec sa petite-amie.

"Tu sais, je ne peux pas te mettre le préservatif si tu gardes ton caleçon." taquina Videl amusée par la maladresse de Gohan.

"Oh… Oui excuse-moi." il s'exécuta, prit son courage à deux mains, et enleva son caleçon devant une Videl ébahi par ce qu'il venait de déballer. Leur visage était rouge, mais ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter maintenant !

Videl voulait le remettre à l'aise, et elle aussi. Elle l'embrassa délicatement puis entreprit de mettre le préservatif en expliquant à Gohan comment s'en servir. Ca pourrait être utile pour la prochaine fois ! C'était la première fois que Videl voyait le sexe d'un homme et en l'occurrence d'aussi près. Une fois la protection posée, les baisers s'accélèrent, la jeune femme entraînant son amant contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche sur le dos et lui au dessus d'elle. Elle le guida contre son intimité et une fois bien placée, elle lui ordonna d'entrer en elle doucement. Le saiyan hésita lourdement mais finit par la pénétrer, le plus gentiment possible. Videl eut un gémissement de douleur lors des premiers coups, tandis que Gohan grognait de plaisir.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta Gohan pour sa partenaire.

"Ça va passer, la première fois fait toujours mal. Mais je devrais vite ressentir que du plaisir." rassura-t-elle entre deux gémissement.

Cela suffit à Gohan pour se fixer comme objectif: faire le plus de plaisir à sa partenaire. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et entreprit des va-et-viens réguliers mais pas trop forts. Videl s'agrippa aux draps, sentant la douleur disparaître et découvrant une sensation unique lui tournant la tête. Elle bouillonnait, elle sentait tous les coups, un par un de Gohan. Sa voix aigu décuplait à chaque coup se faisant de plus en plus profond. Gohan tenait toujours les hanches de sa douce, gémissant discrètement, se sentant incroyablement bien en elle. C'était si serré, chaud et il avait l'impression d'être aspiré en elle à chaque va-et-vient. A ce rythme là, la délivrance n'allait pas se faire attendre. Il perdit peu à peu la tête en entendant les jouissances de sa partenaire et en contemplant son regard rongé par le plaisir. Il ne se lasserait jamais ses cris aigus et de son visage rempli de bonheur et d'excitation. Gohan accéléra doucement, ne recevant aucune objection. Leur jouissance s'accélérant et augmentant de volume. Videl sentit une jouissance venir au fond d'elle, la resserrant au grand plaisir du saiyan. Elle se contracta de tout son corps, se courbant sensuellement et en convulsant délicieusement. Elle hurla de plaisir, laissant à Gohan le bonheur de contempler sa beauté. Une fois la vague de plaisir passée, le jeune homme se sentit au bord de l'explosion, il continua les va-et-viens en accélérant le rythme. Videl n'en pouvait plus, elle venait de jouir mais Gohan continuait à la malmener… Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir arriver. Elle remarqua les gémissements de Gohan se faire de plus en plus fort, comprenant qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Ses yeux sombres étaient fermés, il était rouge, haletait en gémissant; cette vision remplie Videl de bonheur et d'amour pour son partenaire.

Alors que la température de la chambre augmentait et que les va-et-viens se faisaient de plus en plus insoutenables, le jeune homme sentit son excitation arriver à son terme. Il fit un dernier coup, profond et se libéra en même temps que Videl eut son deuxième orgasme. Les deux adolescents jouirent ensemble, convulsant l'un contre l'autre. Gohan s'écroula contre sa bien-aimée, retirant son sexe à contre cœur de son intimité. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, qu'il devait se débarrasser de son préservatif usagé.

Videl ne s'en remettait toujours pas, elle avait une envie folle de s'endormir… Elle sentait toujours les coups contre ses parois, comme si Gohan était toujours en elle.

Une fois prêt, Gohan se recoucha aux côtés de Videl et la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'opposait plus aucune résistance, elle se laissa enrouler dans les draps avec son amant, appréciant son odeur si virile.

"Tu vas bien ma puce ?" s'inquiéta Gohan en voyant sa petite-amie épuisée. Lui aussi était dans un état de fatigue, mais il tenait le coup.

"Je vais bien… Très bien même." rassura Videl avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, enlaçaient, leur corps encore nu.

"Jamais je ne m'aurais cru capable de faire ça…" confessa Videl.

"Moi non plus, mais je suis content de l'avoir fait avec toi."

Échangeant encore quelques baisers, Gohan s'inquiéta tout à coup d'avoir taché le lit de Videl avec son excitation. Il inspecta alors le drap et remarqua des petites gouttes de sang à l'emplacement exacte de Videl.

"AU MON DIEU VIDEL ! Tu es blessée !" s'affola Gohan, de peur de lui avoir fait mal. Et cela expliquerait pourquoi Videl était si fatiguée. "Tu as mal où ?" demanda Gohan en levant la couette pour examiner toutes les passerelles du corps de Videl. Cela amusa la jeune femme qui calma aussitôt son partenaire avec un grand sourire.

"Je ne suis pas blessée sombre idiot ! C'est parce que c'était ma première fois. Je t'ai rien dit par peur de cette réaction. Et j'ai bien fait de ne pas te le dire sur le moment."

"Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas mal ?" demanda encore une fois le saiyan, de peur de perdre sa princesse. Il se posa de nouveau dans le lit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime…" fit Videl avec une grande satisfaction.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Alors que les adolescents reprenaient peu à peu le cours des choses, Gohan remarqua par la fenêtre de la chambre, que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher.

"Mince ! Il est quelle heure ?"

"19h38." Informa Videl en regardant son portable.

"Zut ! Ma mère va me tuer, je ne l'ai pas prévenu de mon retard. Et je dois vite rentrer avec cette queue de singe ! Tu crois que c'est la pleine lune ce soir ?" s'inquiétait Gohan.

"Non pas de pleine lune !" informa Videl en faisant une recherche sur internet.

"Ouf !"

"Tu es sûr de vouloir te débarrasser de ta queue ? Je l'aime bien finalement…"

"Haha ! Tu dis pas de bêtises, tu ne veux pas me voir en gorille géant et moi non plus ! Mais je remercie ma queue (de singe) de nous avoir un peu aidé à nous rapprocher." Gohan se redressa mais embrassa sa tendre avant de se lever. "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie mais je dois rentrer… Ça ira toi ?"

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas." rassura Videl, comprenant que Gohan était attendu.

"Tu m'appelles si quelque chose ne va pas, et je viens immédiatement !"

"Oui chef !"

Gohan embrassa encore sa belle, ne voulant pas partir, pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

"On se revoit demain de toute façon !" rappela Videl en voyant la tête de chien battu de son compagnon.

"Vive la rentrée !" s'exclama Gohan avec joie. "Allez j'y vais." informa-t-il en s'habillant complètement et en prenant son sac de cours. Il se retourna subitement vers elle: "Et si demain soir je dormais ici ?" proposa l'homme à sa tendre.

"Ta mère acceptera, tu penses ?" taquina Videl connaissant le caractère possessif de sa mère.

"Avec mon père ça devrait passer !" Il embrassa une dernière fois sa chérie et ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre. Il se déguisa en Great Saiyan Man et regarda une dernière fois sa petite-amie. "A demain ma puce, et bonne nuit ! Tu vas me manquer !"

Sur ces mots, Gohan s'envola à contre cœur en direction de sa maison.

Videl n'avait pas la tête à manger, elle ferma donc la fenêtre derrière lui, et se recoucha. S'envolant pour le pays des rêves, rêvassant de son beau Gohan.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Gohan ne manqua pas de se faire gronder par sa mère qui avait fait à manger, tout le monde l'attendait et du coup maintenant la nourriture avait refroidi ! Mais la dispute fut interrompu lorsque Chichi vit la queue de singe dans le dos de son fils. Gohan expliqua comment elle était apparue et Goku ordonna à sa femme d'aller dans sa chambre quand elle commença à virer au blanc. Son père décida de l'examiner :

"C'est vraiment une queue ! Ça repousse aussi facilement ?!"

"Je me suis demandé la même chose mais je ne pense pas."

En s'approchant de son fils, Goku sentit l'odeur féminine que dégageait son fils. Il était imbibé de cette odeur !

"Tu étais chez Videl ?" demanda innocemment Goku.

"Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Tu sens son parfum je crois." Gohan devint rouge à cette réflexion. Mais une autre personne réagit de la même manière…

"Comment ça il sent Videl !" s'énerva Chichi en revenant dans la pièce avec une grande pince coupante dans la main.

"Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça !" prit peur Gohan.

"Je vais nous débarrasser de cette queue au plus vite ! Ne bouges plus !"  
"NON ! Papa fait quelque chose !"

"Quoi, tu veux la garder ?" surprit Goku.

"Disons que, Videl l'aime bien et cette queue m'a apporté des bonnes choses, malgré tout…" tenta d'argumenter Gohan.

"Il est hors de question ! On la coupe !" s'énerva Chichi se ruant sur son fils.

"Attends maman, je veux bien la couper mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. "

"Je t'écoute…" s'arrêta un instant sa mère.

"J'aimerais votre autorisation pour dormir de temps en temps chez Videl." demanda Gohan timidement à ses parents.

"DORMIR !" hurla Chichi.

"Moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, tu peux faire ce que tu veux." répondit Goku.

" Mais non ! Il ne fait pas ce qu'il veut !"

"Ma chérie, tu dois choisir, soit tu le laisses faire et tu coupes cette queue, soit tu dois apprendre à vivre avec le risque que Gohan se transforme en gorille géant et détruise la maison."

"Mais il est hors de question qu'il garde cette queue !"

"Alors laisse le profiter de sa petite-amie." calma Goku.

"C'est d'accord…" accepta Chichi nonchalamment.

Gohan remercie son père du regard, avec un grand sourire gêné. Goku s'approcha de son fils pour le tapoter sur son épaule et alors que Gohan se résilia à laisser sa mère couper sa queue, Goku agrippa la queue et l'arracha d'un geste vif et précis. Il rattrapa aussitôt son fils tombé dans les pommes et informa sa femme qu'il s'occupait de tout. Dans son rêve Gohan ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa belle Videl...


End file.
